victoriousfandomcom-20200222-history
Rodreck
Rodreck is the friendship/relationship tri-pairing between the three main boys of Victorious and they are: Robbie Shapiro, André Harris, and Beck Oliver (Ro/bbie, An/'dr'/é and B/'eck'). Rodreck can also referred to as Bendrobbie (Be/ck, A/'ndr'/é and R/'obbie'). For the individual pairings, see Rodré, Reck, and Bendré. The opposite tri-pairing is Catorade, the pairing of the same-aged girls on the show, Cat Valentine, Tori Vega, and Jade West. Rodreck Moments Season 1 'The Bird Scene' *All of them sit at the same table for lunch. *They all have a conversation about ballet. 'Robarazzi' *André and Beck steal Robbie's clothes, which makes Robbie upset. 'Freak the Freak Out' *All of them are forced to stay at the Vega's to take care of Trina. *Beck and André save Robbie from being choked. *They all try to untie Trina. *They fight over who has to massage Trina's gums. *They all go to Tori's house together. 'The Diddly-Bops' *Beck and Robbie were trying to cheer up André when he lost his record label. Season 2 'Ice Cream for Ke$ha' *Beck and André hold Tori back from attacking Robbie. 'Locked Up' *André and Beck wanted Robbie to sleep in the bathtub. *Robbie was mad that he couldn't stay with the boys whilst in prison. 'Terror on Cupcake Street' *Robbie gets upset when Tori says that Beck and André should go for help without him. Season 3 'A Christmas Tori' *Beck, Robbie, and André all dance excitedly and stand together during the girls' performance. 'The Breakfast Brunch' .]] *The three boys are seen dancing in unison while standing very close to one another. *Beck and Robbie cheered André on as he danced. *Beck and André straightened Robbie's hair. *When Robbie asked why they were being so nice to him, Beck said "because you're letting us." 'Car, Rain & Fire' *When Robbie comes in with the flowers for Trina, André says that the flowers better be for Beck. *André and Robbie help Beck avenge Trina. *André, Beck, and Robbie pretend to fight over Trina to teach her a lesson about lying and spreading rumors about dating people. *Beck, Robbie, and André play with puppets after fighting. 'April Fools Blank' *The 3 sit together during Sikowitz's class. *They high-five and agree that April Fools is for little kids. *They are all in the girl's bathroom together as the Wizard of Oz trio. *Robbie is the scarecrow, Beck is the tin man, and Andre is the cowardly lion, the 3 who help Dorothy. *Beck catches Robbie and André catches Beck after Cat punches Robbie. Season 4 'Wanko's Warehouse' *Beck and André slide Robbie down the hallways. *When Robbie is being held by the Triplet Twins, he calls for Beck and André to come and save him, which they do immediately. 'Three Girls And A Moose' *They all helped in Tinkel Aid Episodes with a Rodreck Plot/Subplot *Freak the Freak Out: They are all forced to stay at Tori's house to take care of Trina. *Car, Rain & Fire: They teach Trina a lesson about lying about dating guys by pretending to fight over her. *Three Girls And A Moose: They all have a show at Karaoke Dokie, supporting Tinkle-Aid. Gallery Tumblr lh9gmf3gQo1qhw9xxo1 500.jpg Rgfregfehgwg.png Survival of the hottest.jpg Tumblr lzv7m5YqoI1qe0xyxo8 1280.jpg Tumblr lzv7m5YqoI1qe0xyxo7 1280.jpg IMG 1373.PNG 131.JPG 132.JPG Tumblr m1g4h6l0fc1qd8z57o4 250.gif Pt.JPG FreaktheFreakout-bori.png IMG 4112.PNG IMG 4119.PNG tbb91.jpg tbb89.jpg Rodreck11.png SOTH6.png SOTH4.png SOTH5.png SOTH1.png SOTH.png Gajagsds.png RodreckWW.jpg Category:Pairings Category:Tri-Pairings Category:Minor Pairing